forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Luigi
Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Large Luigi was a beholder rumored to have ascended the Spindle on the planet H'Catha and obtained ultimate knowledge. He was a famous resident of the Rock of Bral. Abilities Large Luigi was exceptionally intelligent and wise. Some claimed that he had complete knowledge of everything, rivaling even the gods. Unlike other beholders, after his ascent, one of Luigi's eyestalks had the magic of the detect lie spell instead of that of the death ray spell. His other rays were quite intact, and he used them to good effect in keeping his tavern customers well-behaved. Personality Luigi's journey to obtain knowledge changed him. No longer a lawful evil creature, he grew more neutral in his moral outlook. He only made friends with those of a similar lawful mindset and had no close friends who did not maintain a balance between evil and good. He believed that good and evil must be balanced, that one could not exist without the other, and he never would give out information that he felt would upset that balance, even if it was vital information to the question asker. Otherwise, he was quite happy to give out information, his only requested payment being a song or story for his other customers. His customers considered him to have a good sense of humor, and he occasionally would play harmless jokes on his patrons. History Luigi used to live on H'Catha, the beholder discworld at the far reaches of Realmspace. While many have attempted the challenge, Luigi was one of the few of his kind to successfully reach the summit of the Spindle, a 1,000-mile (1,600 kilometer) effort, interacting with each of the hundreds of "mind-readying stations" along the way. It was said that anyone to succeed, as Luigi did, would have his or her mind filled with all knowledge collected since the creation of the phlogiston. It was revealed to Luigi that the true purpose of the beholder race was to learn and to teach others. In any case, Luigi's entire outlook—and even some of his inherent magical powers—were changed, and he returned to the surface as a new beholder. He was immediately rejected by his kin and was forced to flee for his own life. He managed to find a human tradesman and convinced the crew to take him on. Eventually, he found his way to the Rock of Bral, where he purchased his own tavern, the Laughing Beholder, and became a famous citizen of the city. Luigi spent most of his time listening to rumors from other crystal spheres and hearing the tales of adventurers. Most patrons had no idea that Luigi had more collected knowledge than some of the gods. Appendix Appearances * The Maelstrom's Eye (mentioned only) References Category:Males Category:Beholders Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of H'Catha Category:Inhabitants of Bral Category:Inhabitants of the Rock of Bral Category:Inhabitants of Realmspace Category:Inhabitants Category:Barkeeps Category:Inhabitants of the Tears of Selûne